Replaceable planter blades, sometimes referred to as coulters, are used on a planter or drill for cutting a slot in the ground and are also used to open a furrow so that seeds may be dropped in the furrow before the seeds are then covered up by closing the furrow and packing down the soil over the seeds. These planter blades are typically just a round flat steel disc with a sharpened outer peripheral edge. Once these blades become dull, however, they no longer work in an optimum fashion and need to be replaced or sharpened.
Accordingly, there is a need for a planter blade that stays sharper longer than those available in the past.